Those shallow green eyes
by Kajune
Summary: There they are again, those shallow green eyes, oh, how they drive him mad, drive him frustrated, drive him through intense pain and annoyance...and yet, he can't help but long for them more. 64


**Title **: Those shallow green eyes

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Bleach.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: There they are again, those shallow green eyes, oh, how they drive him mad, drive him frustrated, drive him through intense pain and annoyance...and yet, he can't help but long for them more. 64

* * *

**Ulquiorra Cifer's Birthday Story**

* * *

There they are again, those shallow green eyes, so piercing, as if a knife was running through your chest, forcing your heart to pound faster. He doesn't have a heart, but he can still feel intense emotions whenever those same eyes look at him - however so briefly - he can still feel them.

Hate, disdain, and pure frustration.

Ironically, the owner of such mysterious eyes feels nothing, and has never felt anything from the day he was born. That is for certain. Walking almost aimlessly, each and everyday, guided only by the firm orders of their self-proclaimed leader. Without that leader, this being would be lost, more so than how one can get lost just by looking directly into his shallow green orbs.

There they are again, staring straight back at him. Usually he doesn't like when other people give him any sort of look, but since he started it, he isn't complaining. Only a few feet keep them apart currently, about the same distance that separates them at the meeting room. Across the table, and there he is, sitting, almost within arms reach. He rarely ever opens his eyes there, so no intense emotion overcomes him.

But here, out on the balcony, and like in every other place, Ulquiorra is boldly staring right back at him, his head turned, to the right, as he sits peacefully and in a very motionless state, with his two feet dangling over the edge. Grimmjow is also sitting on the balcony, with one arm supported by a bent knee, and the other leg also hanging. With both their heads turned, they just stare.

Grimmjow can only hate him more, and feel nothing else, as the sharp pain surges throughout his body with each passing second. Unless he looks away, he will continue to suffer, to grit his teeth and desire blood, but he refuses to. Like a drug, an addictive drug that can drive a man mad and senseless, Grimmjow feels mesmerized by the emptiness, the endless pit of despair that can be seen within those rare eyes.

It is questionable whether or not Ulquiorra is aware of this unique trait, whether or not each of his stares were meant to intimidate his opponents. The question has not once been asked, and maybe because only Grimmjow feels it; the pain, the despair, and the pleasure.

Months have gone by, since these eyes began to captivate him. Before their locking was by accident, by coincidence, and now Grimmjow simply begs for eye contact. He doesn't do so proudly, but no matter how it ruins any chance of a positive relationship between them, how it makes him hate Ulquiorra more and more to the point of reasonless hatred, he still continues to long for that look.

There they are again, those shallow green eyes, oh how they drive him mad.

December rose on that day, making it the 5th month, and the addiction has only grown worse. He hates Ulquiorra so much more now. Yet he simply wants more of him.

"Ulquiorra..." Grimmjow finally whispers.

The lack of any unwanted presence has enabled even a falling leaf to be heard; easily can the raven-haired hear any word Grimmjow mutters, and visa versa.

"Yes?" He replies, with a tone as empty as usual.

"Today is the day Aizen created you, right?"

He remembers, all the gossip, all the tales and flashbacks of others about how this stoic Arrancar came to be. Although he isn't the type to sit around and listen to stories, he can never forget the date everyone seemed to agree on as being Ulquiorra's...

"Yes. Today - December 1st - is my birthday."

He can never forget that date. It was so simple, and so easy to remember; his own birthday was instead harder to remember, and he often lost track of it, not that he cared much.

"Mind if I celebrate it with you?"

A faint grin appears upon his features, as he finally reaches his limit. His body hurts like crazy, his mind feels consumed by despair, and all he can feel is anger, and the need to unleash it.

"How?" Ulquiorra asks, out of sheer curiosity.

The lips widen into a smirk, as Grimmjow tilts slightly towards his left, slightly more closer to those eyes, those green eyes. There. There. They are. Again. They drive him so mad.

"...Beyond your wildest dreams."

For the first time, some emotion flashes across Ulquiorra's face, and continue to do so for the following minutes, that soon transcend into hours, all the way until the fake sun goes back to sleep, and darkens their sky once more. Overcome by madness, simply after looking at a single pair of eyes for months, Grimmjow makes the one most responsible...learn, real despair.

"I'm not letting you go 'till you know how I've felt."

_...Happy Birthday..._

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
